


Body Swap Hip Hop

by WerewolfAnger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Confusion, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfAnger/pseuds/WerewolfAnger
Summary: Totally something for humor and nothing more.Ciel wakes up one morning with surprisingly long hair, and he's taller than he remembered. Sebastian was somehow knocked out...and now is surprisingly short, and...and...blind in one eye?! Wait, no, eye patch... WHAT.





	Body Swap Hip Hop

_This was inspired by_ Tea Addicts Pro  _on Youtube. Link to the first part of the video found[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXNwIhgv7y8). They're actually hilarious and make me smile way too much. This is also rated Teen because Ciel can't stop himself from swearing. _

_*bows*_

_-Claude_

* * *

"Ugh." came a low groan. He opened his brown eyes, awakening in a soft, plush bed with white silk for sheets. His head hurt unbelievably so, like he had been hit, or had too much to drink. A soft snore came from behind him, and he turned over in a rush. Beside him laid a boy, a dark eye patch covering his right eye, and an innocent look on his face. It couldn't be a mirror, could it? 

He reached a hand down and saw a long, black sleeve, and a pure white glove. He bit his lip in an attempt at stifling himself, and proceeded to lay a hand on the young body. The soft snoring stopped, and a big, blue eye opened slowly. The boy yawned, rubbing at his opened eye, before realizing what was happening. 

"Since when am I blind in one eye?" he groaned, sitting up and looking at the man across from him. "And why am I sleeping in a bed? Why am I sleeping at all?" the boy reached a hand up and felt at his blind eye, realizing there was something covering it. He pulled it away and looked down, seeing a black eye patch, its strings hanging carelessly from his gloveless palm. His arm was covered in a dark blue sleeve. He looked up again, this time reaching a hand out to what was in front of him, touching the chest of a tall, raven-haired man, and realized he was not looking in glass.

The tall man reacted to this, grabbing the boy's wrist tightly, looking directly into the face of himself. "S...Sebastian?"

"Young master?" Sebastian responded, a look of confusion covering his face. "Why are you..." he stopped, looking down at himself again. "Why am I...?"

Ciel couldn't contain himself any longer. He reached up and slapped himself harshly in the side of the cheek. Rather, Sebastian's cheek, and ended up letting out a pained cry. He frowned and looked ahead again, seeing confusion on the face of the person across from him.  _His_ face. "SEBASTIAN?!" he jumped out of the bed as quickly as he could, tailcoats flying and nearly tripping him as he landed haphazardly on his feet. "What am I-!"

"Young master, please-" Sebastian reached out, but instead of holding his balance, his arm gave out from under him in its weakness, and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch..."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled again, stomping both feet in a temper tantrum-like manner. "Why are you me! I demand you tell me!" 

Sebastian's hand flew to his borrowed head, feeling the pain of landing on the hard floor in such a small body at such force. "I'm not sure, lord." he stood up and brushed himself off, a stinging feeling going through both of his exposed knees. "Why are you so short?"

"You're insulting me from  _my_ body?" Ceil yelled, Sebastian's voice booming down on Ciel's small body. "We're not ourselves, and that's your  _main concern_?" 

The boy's eyes turned red, demonic, for a moment, and he looked up into his own face. "If you'd just calm down for a moment, I'm sure we'd figure this out!" he felt wobbly now, and looked down. "Why are your legs so  _thin?_  Have you never walked at all?" Ciel's voice groaned, and he stepped forward, falling into the arms of the person who had hijacked his body. 

The real Ciel had no choice but to catch Sebastian, lest the demon do to harm to his small body. The boy's body smirked at the tall man's. "So, you won't let yourself fall, is that it?" 

Sebastian's face nodded, but Ciel was controlling the movement. "You've already fallen off the bed. I don't want to have a broken limb because of you!" He forced his body to stand up, which was surprisingly easy with Sebastian's strength.  _I really must weigh nothing at all to this man._

"Quite right." Sebastian pushed Ciel's body back onto the bed, sitting on it precariously. "It would seem I can hear your thoughts while you think them in my head, as well." A confused look came over the demon's face, and Sebastian continued. "Well, aren't you going to dress me, master? I'm sure this body has no muscle memory on how to do it itself."

A soft blush flushed over Sebastian's cheeks, and he shook his head repeatedly. "No. No! NO!" He screamed, taking a step back from his body in dismay. "How dare you act so calmly about this! Trying to force me to be calm as well?" he screamed, his back hitting the wall. "You're in my body, for Christ's sake! Give me my body back!" 

Ciel's face frowned in dismay, and Sebastian forced the body to stand up again. "There is no reason for such panic, young master." came the boy's soft voice. "Even if I am you, I will portray calm and poise, and take this new chapter with honor." he bowed to himself the way he normally would to Ciel. "Forgive me for having a bit of fun. You are quite dainty, sir."

The real Ciel groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. "It'd be a shame if I hit your head off of every damn door frame in this house, wouldn't it?" came his retort, crossing his arms. "You're a bit too tall for my liking. Maybe it'll knock you down a peg?" Before his demon could respond, however, he continued with his original train of thought. "Why did you do this to us, Sebastian? Can you reverse it?"

The real Sebastian shook his head, blue locks flowing with the movement. "I did not do this." he thought a moment, then looked up at himself. "What did we both do last night that could potentially cause this?"

Sebastian's body slunk down to the floor, his butt hitting hard off the wood. Sad, brown eyes looked up at his body, and he shook his head. "You don't eat  _or_ drink, Sebastian." the real Ciel groaned, shoving both of his gloved hands into his black hair. "I had some chocolates, and a new kind of tea that you brought me before bed..." 

"Indeed." came the demon's response, walking over to Ciel's wardrobe now. He opened the large wooden doors, evaluating each piece of clothing within. "What color would you like to wear today, sir?" 

"Why are you thinking of clothes at a time like this?" Ciel growled, pulling his hands from his butler's hair. "You just said you can't dress yourself-"

"I doubt I should do much better than you, young master." Sebastian retorted, pulling a dark green uniform out and laying it on the desk beside him. "However, we can't very well investigate with you wearing nothing more than your father's white shirt, can we?" 

A red blush stained the man's cheeks, and he shook his head, looking his small body over. "You're not going to touch it, are you?"

"And if I do?" Sebastian asked, unbuttoning the shirt carefully. "I can't very well live in your body and not touch your skin, can I?" 

The man's face went from red to unamused. "You don't have to be such a pervert about it!"

When the boy's body was nude, he began to dress himself in the outfit he had picked. It wasn't long before he had completed. It also wasn't long before Ciel saw that what Sebastian had said was true. His neck bow was crooked and his eye patch tied on way too tightly. He didn't have the undershirt buttoned right, and one sock hung an inch lower than the other. 

"Are you two?" Sebastian growled, looking at Ciel's body in a mirror. "This is really the best you can do with your own clothing, sir?"

"Shut up!" Ciel growled back, rushing over to his body with a scowl on his face. "I suppose that means if I do this-" he unbuttoned the undershirt, rebuttoning it properly. "And this-" he was able to tie the bow without a hitch. "Then that means..." he paused as he successfully untied the eye patch, re-tying it in a way that was firm, but not too tight. 

"Yes?" his body smirked. 

"I-I forgot..." Ciel pulled away, shivering at the thought of Sebastian being better with his clothes than he was. 

When fully dressed, the boy's body turned to face him with a grin. "Now, shall we find the culprit of this?"

"I already know who it is." Ciel insisted. "Whoever gave you that tea for me. Was it Lau?"

"But sir, I don't drink tea-"

"You don't drink it, no." he shook his head, his fingers clutching his borrowed body's chin. "But undoubtedly the steam forms a condensation in your nose. Or, at least on your face." 

The small body nodded in agreement. "You've learned to use my whit already?" Sebastian cooed, balancing his hands on his small hips. "That would make perfect sense. And that is cat nip tea that I received from Lau. I was hoping it would turn you into a cat, or something."

Sebastian's body's face fell, and he glared at his smaller counterpart in disbelief. "You wanted me to become a cat?" he shook his head. "I can't begin to fathom your stupidity. Let's go downstairs. I grow hungry."

"You mean your body grows hungry." Sebastian replied, looking  _his_ body over. "The only hunger you'll feel in my body is the constant craving for souls. Speaking of which-" the demon lifted Ciel's hand to his mouth, gently nibbling at the boy's finger. 

"What are you-"

He bit slightly harder, drawing blood. It was delicious, yet metallic and strange, not anything like he had imagined in his own body. "Stupid humans." he pulled the hand away and shook his head. "Don't even like the taste of blood. What is wrong with you?"

"Did I not just say that I  _don't_ want this to end with injury to myself?" Ciel groaned, his head rolling back for a moment as he looked dramatically up at the ceiling. "And are we going to ignore the bit about a cat-"

"No matter, lord." Sebastian wiped away the blood on his pants, the wound stopping quickly. "I'll clean that later. Let's go investigate that tea."

...

Sebastian's body lifted the container, his eyes peering at the label. "It's so nice being able to use  _both of my eyes_." Ciel smirked, lifting the container up, finding a small strip of paper with something handwritten on the metal base. "There's something written here. It's...it's in Latin." he shivered, handing the container over to his small butler. "If I had true access to your brain, I'm sure I'd be able to read it on my own."

Ciel's body nodded, taking the metal container and eyeing the note on the bottom. "Oh dear." he sighed, ripping it off and crumbling it up. "It appears to be a curse..." 

" _What?_ From Lau? Are you sure?" he protested, taking the container back from Sebastian. "Lau may be a fool, but why  _curse_ me? I've never actually harmed him! Did that crumpled up page say anything about the resolution to all this?" Sebastian nodded, a look of despair actually coming over his face. Ciel was shocked by the look. It was something he only ever felt on himself, never really looking into a mirror when it was occurring. "What is it, then?" 

"The curse will be lifted when you learn about me, sir." Sebastian responded with a sigh. "He wants you to be able to access my memories." 

"And just burning the page won't resolve it?" Ciel responded in a huff. "I  _don't care_ enough about you to want to learn your past, damn idiot-"

"Perhaps that is why Lau has created this game." the demon responded quietly. "I don't want you poking around in my memories either. But I'm not sure we have a choice."

"And why is it only  _your_ memories?" he shot back. 

"Because yours are already known to me." Sebastian responded simply. "Even that high pervert could see that I know everything about you." he smirked, running his hand through Ciel's hair. "I even know what motions soothe you. It's not like your brain is very hard to crack."

"Please, do not pet my hair-"

"It's relaxing your body, is it not?" Sebastian responded, using Ciel's fingers to gently grace the body's neck. "Though your soul may be in my body, any motion I do with yours ultimately brings your mind peace or sorrow, does it not?"

The man's body blushed, and his face turned away in dismay. "Are you saying I'm attached by a silver thread?"

"And as long as that thread is not severed, you will have your body back again, sir." before Ciel could ask what Sebastian knew he would, he continued with "The only one who can sever it would be a reaper, as their death scythes can cut through anything."

"Not like it's a chore to stay away from those freaks anyhow." Ciel responded coldly, bringing both he and his butler back to the same page. "Are you going to tell me how to crack your mind? I'd like to be back in my body as soon as possible."

The boy's body shook its head, red demon's eyes peering through to him. "I refuse-"

"Sebastian, I order you!" Ciel yelled it now, his cursed eye that Sebastian now owned glowing under its eye patch. "Tell me how to crack your mind!"

Sebastian groaned, lifting his eye patch so that his body could see the reaction the order had caused. "You do realize I'm a bit more complex than that, don't you, sir? You would have cracked it by now otherwise." he rolled both of Ciel's visible eyes before putting the eye patch back down. "One of the many chambers of my mind may be open with the thought of a cat."

"What! I demand you tell me a different one! That is so simple-!"

"Then why have you not already done it, if it is so simple?" Sebastian shot back, crossing his arms in dismay. "You ordered me, and I answered you. Now get to work!" he smirked, loving the feel of those words coming from his mouth, even if it was not his tongue, nor his lips that uttered them. While the answer did seem quite foolish, the demon knew that if his lord truly dug inside that one chamber of his mind for long enough, he would find the key to the rest of them. So while the answer may have seemed cruel, he was helping his lord out in the easiest, most obvious way possible. 

On the other hand, Ciel was seething. He knew that his butler loved cats. How could he not have thought of that? The idea of cracking his butler's mind was new to him, and that was the only excuse he had at all for not thinking of it. Was it like a rubic's cube? Just how many chambers did the man have in his mind? How did a demon even have a brain? 

The troubling look on his face made Sebastian feel uneasy. It was not a face he would ever willingly make, and the fact that his body was making it disgusted him. He reached a hand up and gently scratched the top of his borrowed body's head, going from the small cowlick at the back, down to Ciel's neck with one smooth motion. While it didn't feel here nor there to his own knowledge, he could see the look on his own body's face slightly easing. Until Ciel realized what happened, of course.

"How many times must I tell you not to touch me!"

* * *

_A/N - "Are you saying I'm attached by a silver thread?" implying Astral Projection. Both of their souls are attached by a thread to both of their bodies, meaning they ultimately can not go too far apart from each other, lest they damage the thread and their chances of returning to their bodies._

_;)_


End file.
